


The Kamino AU

by Chantress



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, clone feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Prompt from the Star Wars Prompts and Asks blog:Au where in attack of clones obi wan interacts more with clones on kamino, delaying the message to council along with delay in following fett to geonosis





	The Kamino AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/gifts), [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kamino AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425570) by SWModdy. 



> Recorded for Dema for the 2018 Fandom Trumps Hate charity auction. Thank you for your donation!
> 
> Big thanks to the author as well--this was so much fun to record. :D
> 
> Some edits have been made to the original text for clarity and ease of reading, but these are minor and should not affect the overall story.

Title: Kamino AU  
Author: SWModdy  
Reader: Chantress  
Fandom: Star Wars  
Pairing: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Length and format: 00:50:55, mp3  
Warnings: None  
  
Download link: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m3khahxkrj4ow1i/Kamino_AU.mp3/file)


End file.
